Kaoru Himari: Destiny Princess
by miko-of-eternal-nite
Summary: It's not inu but it's like inu...It's abou a normal teen who is brought back 2 the past 2 save her ppl from death by an evil demon.Weird on this part,her sister&2 wolf demons r her protectors!How will Kaoru Himari deal with her duties as a princess?R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Longing for excitment in Kaoru's young life, she stumbles across a strange looking guy walking on the sidewalks of Tokyo one morning on the way to school. Suspicious of this guy, Kaoru follows him until she finds herself alone at an old shrine. Searching the mini shrine for where he could have gone, she comes across a life size Budda at the end of it. As she gets closer to the Budda, she finds also a life size mirror, her height, being held by the statue. For some reason she is drawn to the mirror and can't help but feel a force within it. She becomes lifeless and falls into the mirror! Here comes Feudal Japan! What will happen when she finds where and why she is able to transport to this time?

Chapter 1-The Beginning

The sun began to rise and light up the city of Tokyo. The city was filled with buildings, skyscrapers, stores, and anything you can possibly think of. The sun shone behind the great mountain that partly gave Tokyo its significant existence. It was called Mount Fuji, a long lasting mountain that's been standing tall for centuries. The stars that seized the sky when the sun had gone down for the night, began to fade away as light took over the dark sky once again and to become a baby blue blanket with white shaped clouds. As the moon faded also, the darkness dissipated and sun shine seeped through people's windows. On the corner of Rumiko Avenue, a house occupied it. It was a shrine like house, that was only a one floor apartment, with a red buggy in the drive way and a van beside it. The sun shone through the window and was deflected by its curtain, and little light seeped through. The room belonged to a fifteen year old girl, who was free spirited. Her name was Kaoru Himari. She was slim, nice, intelligent, humble, natured, and a stubborn teenager.

Every minute that passed, the sun entered Kaoru's room as much as it could and sort of slithered to her bed. Strips of light decorated her room. One strip went right over her eyes and only lit that part of her skin.

It was 6:00 AM, and a beeping sound began to go off nosily. It continued in a pattern and it went on and on. The girl in the bed turned over to face the bright strip from the window's curtain. Her eye lashes fluttered and then they completely lifted for her to see. She squinted a little and then sat up slowly, while she yawned continually. Her legs swung off the edge of the bed and her feet settled on the carpet below her and the bed. She crimpled her toes and then sprawled them as far as they could stretch. Her legs went on a slant, leaning on one another, and her arms rose in the air for her to stretch. She smiled sweetly and got up to turn off the noise maker. She laid her hand on the top button of the alarm clock and the continuous beeping sound stopped instantly. She moved over to where her window should be and slid the curtain over to completely let the light from the bright yellow sun to fill her bedroom. Her head lowered a little and her eyes closed shut from the blinding light and then she swung the door like window open. Two birds swept down from a tree in the front yard and made a whistling sound as they soared on by. She laughed at their play and twirled around to get ready for the day.

School would start in an hour and a half and she mustn't be late. She walked over to her draw and began to pull out all sorts of clothing onto her bed. It took her a minute to figure out and outfit and she came to a final decision. A black tank top was picked out right away but the type of jeans took her the most time to decide on. She was puzzled and then she just settled with a dark blue jean skirt that came half way down her thighs, and white ankle socks. She threw it on real quick and rushed to the bathroom to start on her hair and make-up. She settled on a pony tail and only wore dark blue eye liner. She smiled at her reflection after she got finished and went over to the sink to brush her teeth. A familiar humming tone came from the hall way and a female figure appeared in the door way of the bathroom. It was Mani Himari, Kaoru's seventeen year old sister. Mani was also slim, she was a mixture of a selfish and caring person and was a major flirt. She had black long hair that was always in a pony tail and had dark brown eyes. Kaoru and Mani would get into both verbal and fist to fist fighting but they always looked out for one another. Mani waltzed in casually and bumped her hip to her sister's hip as play and Kaoru laughed. Both of them were ready and they headed down the hallway into the kitchen to meet up with their mother for breakfast.

A humble house maiden, forty year old Tamyoi Himari, kept busy in a small enclosure kitchen. She wore a pink apron over her red flowered dress. Her hair was kept in a bun and a smile always captured her appearance. She was a widow with two teenaged girls and didn't mind the least of being an only parent. She hummed a humble melody as she prepared a healthy breakfast for her and the girls. Eggs boiling in a pot, rice in another, sausage sizzling on a frying pan, and ramen in another cooking pot. The smoke from all areas of the stove escaped through the window in front of it and out of the house. Three place mats were set on the kitchen table and the two daughters of the widow took their places and waited patiently for their food. Kaoru rested her crossed arms on the table and placed her head down on them. She huffed and looked up at her sister. Mani smiled and then her attention was caught on their mother's clumsiness. Tamyoi dropped a glass and she rushed over to the closet and grabbed the broom. Kaoru picked up her head and got the dust pan and helped her mother sweep up the broken glass. The sun's raise shone down on the glass and it sparkled in the light. It looked like tiny shards or some kind of diamonds. The sight of this held Kaoru in a trance as she continued to stare into the sparkling light from the tiny shards being swept away. Mani's right eye brow rose and shook her head.

After that was taken care of, breakfast was served and they ate for a full fifteen minutes, leaving five minutes to leave the house for school. They got on their shoes and grabbed their book bags and ran off down the street. School was a couple blocks from the house so they walked or sort of ran to get there. The sky was bright and small shadows covered the ground from the clouds. Streets were crowded by cars, trucks, buses, and people. Stop signs were at every corner, traffic lights changed every step of the way, and airlines passed on by in the sky beyond. Skyscrapers stood still and the windows harvest the light from the greatest star in the universe. Reflections of other buildings and such were also found on the windows. People walked on by on the side walks and the two sisters rushed through the crowds. Mani was of course ahead of Kaoru and she resented that. She pouted and then on the corner of her eye, a certain stranger caught her attention. Kaoru stopped walking and stood still, watching the stranger in the strange clothing walk on the other side of the street. He wore his hair in a pony tail and his clothing was strange. It was a black colored kimono bagged up pants, and the torso was tight and completely white. Her strange hazel eyes only moved with him and then her body completely turned around. She didn't know why but she had to follow him. It was like she had no control over her meek body and her legs carried her. Mani looked behind her and found her sister gone. She began to panic and ran right into a crowd of people, she couldn't get through or around it.

Kaoru's legs continued forward and she felt breathless. She wanted to look behind her shoulder but she kept herself in one direction. The direction of the mysterious stranger. She didn't know why or how she felt the need to follow him. She could have just went right to school and just mind her own business. Her heart skipped a beat when she found herself walking down an unfamiliar street and block. In minutes she found the stranger walking towards an abandoned shrine. She wanted to call out to him but she couldn't come up with enough courage to do so. It was like her voice box was paralyzed or something. He slid the shrine's door open, went inside, and closed it behind him, making it screech in horror. She opened the gate and on each side of her, the grass stood tall and weeds were everywhere. She followed the little path to the shrine and walked up the few steps leading to the deck. When she reached to the same level, the wood creaked with agony and her hand stretched right in front of her, hoping to touch the door a little and to slide it quietly. Her heart picked up speed and then she summed up some of her courage and opened the door. Her eyes were shut tight and when she opened them, all she could see was darkness beyond her sight. She reached in her pocket and grabbed a mini flash light attached to her key chain. It produced little light but just enough to see at least in the back of the room. Kaoru's voice started out low and then got louder when her curiosity became stronger. There was no one there. He was gone. He vanished. She checked every wall, and plank on the ground for a door or escape root. There was nothing. There wasn't even a window to be seen. It was strange and how could one person go in and then just disappear with out a clue?

She tripped over a wrinkled mat and her hand had touched something so cold, she shivered so fast and sat up so straight. Her flashlight traveled where she had touched the cold object and found it to be a life size Buddha statue. She took in a breather and regained her heat. Upon the large life size statue, a mirror was being held in it's ruff chipped hands. The mirror was almost as tall as the statue and sure taller than Kaoru. The small circle of light beamed into the mirror and reflected at her. It was dusty and Kaoru automatically rubbed the dust off with her handkerchief. She could see the outside world in the reflection and herself. The fifteen year old stood up and began to walk out until something began to trouble her. Still she could not figure out how the stranger in the strange clothes could just disappear in this mini shrine. She swung herself around and the mirror sparkled, showing some meaning to it. Was there maybe a door behind the mirror? Was that how he got out?

She dropped her bag and ran over to the mirror, this time missing the mat and standing shrugged over the large mirror. She pulled and pulled until her strength was all used up. Her eyes glared at the mirror and then something began to hypnotize her. She began to feel a pulse move through her veins and it connected with the image upon her. The vibes gave her goose bumps and she wanted to move away but she couldn't. She felt as if she was being sucked right into the mirror but she wasn't. Her eyes lost its sparkle and she became a zombie, losing all consciousness, her body was weakening, and then she fell forward right into the mirror! The mirror glowed brightly and she was being sucked into a world that no one could imagine. It looked as if she was being pulled down deeper under water and then she became conscious. She cried out for her sister and mother but all she could hear back was her own echo. She was trembling slightly and then she saw another mirror up ahead. It lit up and she was heading straight for it. She became eager until she got to the mirror. She looked in and then a force pushed her right in and came out the other end.

She tumbled on a grassy plain and the smell of wood began to suffocate her. She stopped rolling and she laid on her back. The sun was beating on her face and she rolled on her side to see where she was. The mirror was stuck inside of a tree trunk and it looked as if it was there for ages. The wind blew against her face and her hair slithered along with it. Her fingers intertwined with the grass and then Kaoru stood up and brushed the dirt from her outfit. She went straight into the forest to see where she would end up. The forest flourished with green leaves and the sweet smell of springs and flowers consumed the air. The trees became thicker and then thinned out as she got closer to the end of where she had came in. A small water fall was discovered hovering the side of the cliff. It fell down straight into a big puddle of water that seemed to never grow. The water trickled along and mist consumed some of the area. She moved closer and found a flat rock to sit on, that was sitting right in the puddle. She hunched over and stared at her reflection for the longest time and then it was ruined as soon as a bug had touched the

calm water. The reflection swiveled and she dipped her hand right into it. The water was cool and she pulled her wet hand back up to the surface and the cool water dripped from it little by little. She dipped it again and moved her hand in a wave motion as she kept bringing it up and place it back down. She laughed at her nonsense and then she was knocked right into the water. She went face in and she was totally in. Few seconds past and she broke out of the water violently, she had her mouth open for air, she was breathing heavily and her arms flapped inward and outward in the water. Her eyes were heavy with her eye lashes soaked with the water.

Everything was blurry and a weak vision of a man had appeared on her rock. She wiped her eyes quickly and then he was gone. She went in a circle in the water and she kept twirling around, trying to figure out where that man had gone. She looked up to the cliffs and there was nothing but trees and bushes. She swam to her rock and laid down to dry in the sun. She knew she wasn't home. Actually she had no idea where she was. So far she wasn't in civilization for sure. Kaoru gathered up some fire wood and built a fire. She tied two long branches with the tall grass to at least help support it a couple of feet away where she was lighting the fire. Then she made another two long branches but connected them by laying another branch across and then stripped to her underwear clothing. She hung her tank top and skirt over the branch across the others and they were starting to drip dry. She sat on a rock that she stole from the falls and sat by the warm fire. She shivered and wept till she fell asleep. Hours passed and Kaoru stayed lying on the ground sleeping in only her underwear and bra. The sun was disappearing behind the trees and the mountains.

In the background, teenaged boys watched over Kaoru as she slept.

"Who is that?" a boy in the trees asked his younger brother, who occupied another tree next to him.

"I've seen her before I think" the younger brother replied.

"Wait. She looks like she's from that future period you are always going to" the boy insisted and he scratched his head.

"She is. She was following me but I thought only us demons and the daughter of King Sukouro through the mirror" he smiled at Kaoru with desire.

"Is she dead? I mean I kind of knocked her in the water below the water fall" the boy jumped down and began to walk over to her.

"Hey!" Rukk, the boy's brother, cried out, trying to stop him from getting any closer to Kaoru.

Rukk is a sixteen year old wolf demon, but appears human with some wolf features. The only wolf features he ever received was his pointy ears, fangs, his senses one hundred times stronger then a mere human, sharp nails, and speed. He has blackish brownish hair with blue eyes to match. He's a stubborn, kind, hero like person. Rukk was born into a demon wolf tribe and was chosen to find something or someone who could save the world from destruction. Numorakoru, Rukk's older brother, was different from Rukk and also was chosen. Numorakoru was a dangerous, skillful, risk-taker, wolf demon known in the tribe. Everyone called him Rakoru for short, since his name was long.

"Rakoru! Get away from her! She's a human!" Rukk jumped at his brother and held him back.

"Get the hell off me Rukk! I'll do what ever I damn please little brother" Rakoru tugged away and stood right over Kaoru's sleeping body.

Rukk walked over quietly and leaned over her. He looked straight at her face and smiled. He scanned the rest of her. Rakoru's hand headed straight for her waist and Rukk knocked it off course. He knew his older brother was going to take her and run off. Kaoru's eyes moved inside her eye lids and then she opened them up. She saw Rukk and then saw Rakoru behind her. She sat up fast and covered her chest with her arms, crossing them over her. Rukk fell backward and Rakoru stepped back. She crawled to her clothes and the first thing she grabbed was her shirt and then her skirt. They had dried and she quickly put them on. Rukk stood next to his brother and whispered constantly to him before Kaoru questioned them.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked as soon as she was done getting redressed.

"Who are we? You were following me" Rukk replied.

"Oh, you're that stranger boy I spotted across the street on my way to school" Kaoru recognized him instantly and blushed.

"You look so familiar girl" Rukk stepped forward and then stopped.

"She does? She's from that only human period. How could she look familiar?" Rakoru walked over to Kaoru and place his arm around her shoulder.

"Get your damn hands off me" Kaoru swarmed herself away and then grabbed a spare branch and swung it over her head, ready to hit someone.

"Sorry. My brother is a ladies man. I think" Rukk laughed and then pulled his brother by the back of his kimono top.

"**_These guys don't even look all that human! What should I do?_**" Kaoru stood puzzling over this until she came up with something. "**_Should I run? I think I should before they do something_**" she turned her feet a little so when the right time came, she could dart into the forest.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Traveling Strangers

All of a sudden a blast came from behind them all and the two brothers turned around. Kaoru looked at them and then ran off. Rukk turned to the running girl and shouted for her to stop but she kept running and so he ran after her. Rakoru's hand stretched to his brother as he called for Rukk to help him but he just went towards the blast. Kaoru leaped over branches and she sort of went in a zig zag on how the forest's trees grew. She looked behind her and she couldn't see anyone following her. She looked in front of her and it was getting harder to run through. Trees and all kinds of debris crowded the area and she tripped over a branch that disguised itself. She slid on her front and came to a halt. Her eyes were shut tight and she tried not to breathe in anything she shouldn't. She opened her eyes and struggled up. Her knees were all cut up and her clothes were dirty. Kaoru tempted to dust off the dirt but the stains were going to be impossible to get out.

"ARGH!" Kaoru stumped her feet on the ground and dust of dirt flew up into the air from her feet. "Where to now?" she looked around her and trees and thorns made it look impossible to get through.

She collapsed to her knees and looked into the woods where she was heading to. A twig snapped behind her where she had came from and wolves surrounded her. They didn't look like ordinary wolves either. Their eyes glowed bright red and their abilities were ten times greater than a normal wolf. More of them jumped down with a big leap in between and her eyes went wide. The leader came out and leaped right towards her and Kaoru's eyes began to water and then she shut them. Her arms went out in front of her to some what block the animal but she trembled as she did this. Rukk came jumping in and punched the leader in the head, sending the wolf flying into a tree. The other wolves backed up and bowed their heads at Rukk. Kaoru opened one eye and saw one of the brothers lending a hand to her. She took it and he helped her up. She was yanked a little too up and her body leaned against his until she backed up. She blushed and he blushed back.

"What are you?" Kaoru's hands interlocked with one another.

"Huh?" Rukk's hair on his back began to stand.

"You heard me you you...what ever creature you call your self!" Kaoru's face got close to his as she yelled. "Your ears are pointy, you have fangs, and and and you can't possibly to a human" her face was red then she tried not to laugh.

"He's a wolf demon and so am I" Rakoru came out of a tree from above and landed next to his little brother. "Thanks for helping me bro" Rakoru cracked his knuckles and then slapped Rukk on the back of the head.

"Sorry" Rukk murmured and sat down.

"Soooo...what happened here?" Rakoru asked as he stared at the wolf lying down bleeding and a dent in a tree next to it.

"**_Wolf demons? How can this be? It's IMPOSSIBLE! I'm living through some kind of a night mare. But why?- I have to get away. I have to go home some how_**" She thought to herself as she stared at them both. "Well thanks for the rescue um Rukk? I have to find my way home now. Nice chatting with you both. Catch you later" She saluted to them and started to walk away until she was held back by Rukk.

"Wait you can't just leave by yourself. You have to come with us. You'll never make it if you go out into the forest alone. Other demons will be merciless and kill you. Possibly you'll become their meal" Rukk continued to hold Kaoru's hand and his cheeks were pure red. "Miss"

"My name is Kaoru. Kaoru Himari" She smiled. "**_Maybe they can help me. They seem to care but I don't know how long I can trust them" _**She continued to think to herself with different things"So where are we going?" she asked and then they were off to the demon wolf tribe village.

Rakoru walked ahead and Rukk and Kaoru walked beside each other, tempting to come up with a conversation. Rakoru looked behind him to them ever so often and shook his head. He kept thinking on how stupid his brother can be on how to put the moves on a girl and so he just let it slide. He would get her in the end he kept that idea in his mind. They arrived at a large cave deep into the forest she had entered before. Her eyes sparkled in the sun light and her heart kept beating faster and faster, as she scanned the area. She couldn't help but get the feeling that she was here once before but in a different life time. She hit herself on the head because of these silly thoughts. Squirrels chased one another in the trees, and birds chirped sharply. Kaoru stopped and felt paralyzed, her eyes went black and her mouth dropped a little. Rukk stopped walking and stared at Kaoru puzzled and Rakoru just kept going until he heard only his foot steps. He turned around and watched Kaoru just stand there with Rukk.

"Kaoru?" Rukk went to put his hand on her shoulder but he couldn't get closer.

His hand was being rejected. Some kind of barrier was permitting him from getting any closer to her. A minute passed and Kaoru's eyes got back their shine and she looked at the boys with an unsure expression.

"What are you staring at?" Kaoru placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you alright? You didn't look so well" Rakoru asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She brought her arms up and crossed them.

"Ne...never mind" Rukk mumbled and then they walked themselves up the little mountain, where the cave sat.

Horse foot steps were heard in the distance and wolves howled as they made it up the mountain. Wolf demons like Rukk and Rakoru surrounded the place. Kaoru shivered but got over the chills and just continued forward. Both genders of wolf demons were in pairs and they stared at her like she was some kind of freak. They chuckled and she bowed her head slightly, staring at the ground as they moved on. Rukk and Rakoru directed her into the cave. It was dark in some spots and different shades of gray colored the hollow home of the wolf demon tribe. Small fires were scattered in small areas and more of the members of the tribe were surrounding them. She pulled down her skirt a little and fixed her tank top strap a little. They reached the end of the cave and an old wolf demon sat in a throne like chair. She gulped and sort of hid behind Rukk. Rakoru sat right next to the chair and crossed his arms and legs. The old wolf looked up at Kaoru and gasped. His hands reached for her and his eyes sparkled with tears drowning them. Rukk's eyes widened and he bowed down to him. Kaoru stepped forward and then she was tugged towards the old wolf. She gasped and her heart skipped a beat or two. He grasped her and hugged her tight. He was all action and couldn't speak his thoughts or nothing. Rakoru stood up at the sight and walked over to his brother. Rukk had the feeling, he knew Kaoru had something that he couldn't figure out. It had to be her.

"Oh dear child! My dear child!" the old wolf rocked her back and forth in his arms.

"What is going on!" now she was freaking out a little.

"Good job Rukk and Rakoru. You've found her. You found the one who is going to save us all from Darmoru" He smiled and everyone became silent.

"WHAT!" Rakoru collapsed. "She's a human! How the hell is she going to save us all from Darmoru?" Rakoru pleaded.

"I knew she looked familiar" Rukk winked at Kaoru.

"Whoa...I'm only a fifteen year old girl who loves to go out and likes to socialize with my friends. I'm not a hero and yes I am a human so how am I suppose to help?" Kaoru placed a hand on her chest and another out to her side.

"You are Princess Kaoru Munoru. You've been taken from your home for fifteen years to save you from Darmoru's minions" the old wolf claimed.

"PRINCESS?" Kaoru bursted out. "Whoa! Stop! Rewind! ME a PRINCESS? Now that is just insane. There are no Princesses anymore and I'm definitely not a on of those people. It's impossible and this whole thing is too" Kaoru was now confused and scared.

"There is in the ancient times of the darkest ages of Japan!" the shocking words rang in Kaoru's head.

"Oh...my...lord" Kaoru murmured and then fainted.

"Kaoru!" Rukk caught her as she fell to the ground.

"Princess!" the old wolf, Dimowki, shouted and the room became loud with small talk.

"It's really her master?" Rukk held Kaoru in his arms bridle style as he stood up and looked upon her frail face.

"I'm sure of it! Can't you feel the power she holds within her mortal state? Boy you were meant to find and protect her. That's why you are here Rukk; You and your brother were sent from your tribe to help us find the one who can defeat Darmoru" he smiled meekly. "Now let her rest on the straw bed over there. She will come through soon and we will have to talk to her about her duty and such. Rukk I want you to go get something for the poor girl to eat and Rakoru go spread word throughout the tribes. Princess Kaoru has come home" the old wolf pointed to the straw bed and directed the two brothers.

"Yes master" Rukk sped off and Rakoru took his time to get where he was going.

"**_Can this be really happening to me? I don't understand how this could be. Me a princess? Me saving those demons from another demon? I can't even accomplish keeping my self in top condition! For god sake, I can't do this. I can't. Some one please get me out of this and give me a reality check because I really need one at the moment. MANI! MOM! HELLLLPPP! I want to go home_**" -Kaoru's thoughts as she slept soundly on the straw bed.

"Princess Kaoru Munoru shall rein upon her given land and save lives of both mortal and demonic creatures of the world. Our deliverer has come back and found her way to her lands that have fallen ill to the tyrant Darmoru" Dimowki took some remedy into his hand and sprinkled it all over the sleeping Kaoru.

She twitched and then she curled up to herself. Hours passed and the sleeping girl had waken but when she did, there was no one in the cave. She had opened her eyes to an empty cave and sat up in wonderment. She scratched her head, letting some pieces of straw let loose out of her hair. She stood up and walked to the opening of the cave to the outside. It was dark and the only light that lit up the whole land was the moon and the stars. She let down her hair from being in a pony tail and she shook her head till her hair settled. She looked around her and there wasn't any one in sight. Where could have they gone? She went down the little hill and traveled a little across the treeless land. She heard a familiar noise coming from in front of her and it sounded like running water. She ran around the mountain and found a small hot spring in the mist. Her eyes sparkled with delight and then she quickly became undressed and then jumped right in. Water came up from her splash and she was completely under until she brought her head to the surface. She smiled and rubbed the water from her eyes away so that she can see. The spring was hot enough for her to just bare it. Steam rose from the water and the heat made her whole body relaxed. She let her head down a little until the water was just below her nose and up. She closed her eyes and just let the water take her attention.

**Meanwhile with the Wolf Demon Tribes:**

"Are you certain you have found Miss Kaoru Munoru? She hasn't been seen in fifteen whole years! How come she all of a sudden just appears before us at last?" Fuji Jin, one of the Wolf Demon leaders from another tribe in the west proclaimed.

Fuji Jin was pretty old for his age as a Wolf Demon and wore a whole bunch of armor. Under neath the many armor, he wore a kimono that was white with blue stripes everywhere. He was bare foot as like every wolf was.

"She followed me" Rukk spoke up.

"Followed you? FOLLOWED YOU! That could mean that just a human followed you and her name is Kaoru. It doesn't mean a damn thing!" Fuji Jin squealed.

"Dimowki you come here today to tell us that Princess Kaoru Munoru has returned. Simply following this young boy Rukk could just mean he should be more careful in the human era and some girl decided to follow him. She's got you thinking wrong old man" Another leader from the south named Korro shook his head.

"Thanks a lot for crushing our hopes old man!" Montu from the north yelled and all three tribes began to leave.

"Well in all the seven hells! Wait just a second! No mere human can pass through the mirror in the woods. Only the chosen ones can. Rukk and Rakoru are the only demons who can surpass it and only the one who was sent away to the human world can. It only makes sense that the Princess, and her three protectors can pass through time and save us all. Now how the hell do you explain Miss Kaoru's ability to pass through time? Tell me that" Dimowki yelled and every one stopped moving.

"He's right. Kaoru Munoru, her protector from the future, my brother and me are the only ones who can pass through the mirror. Her name is Kaoru and she has passed through following me. It's only destiny that she had to follow me. Think to yourselves and try to find in your minds that maybe she could be her" Rukk stepped in front of his leader.

"Okay, but if she turns out to not the one. Your head will be in trouble" Fuji Jin and all the other leaders agreed.

"She's the real thing" with that, the almost normal looking wolves howled to the moon and Kaoru could hear them.

"Rukk can you go check on our Princess?" Dimowki asked and Rukk was off.

Rukk arrived at his lands and could smell Kaoru's scent from two different places. He scratched his head and headed towards the spring first. He peeked behind the mountain and saw Kaoru just sitting in the spring water. He moved his foot and it had broken a twig against the ground. He gasped for he feared she was going to go a wall on him but she just sat there with her eyes closed. He took in a breather but then he noticed why she didn't move an inch when he had broken that twig. Naturally if someone was spying on a woman while she was bathing, they would react very quickly when a little noise was heard. The water began to glow bright green and he fell backward. She rose and her eyes opened with no light to them. He stared at her eyes and then he jumped up to her but was repelled and Rukk landed right in the spring. She lowered down and her eyes gained their light again and then she screamed.

"PRINCESS! It's not what you think!" He pleaded but he was slapped right in the face any way.

"You hentai!What are doing in here while I'm in the nude?" She was completely under beside her head.

"I saw you in the spring and then you rose up in the air and I went to get you down but-" Rukk tried to explain but Kaoru stopped him before he could finish.

"I...I...I was FLYING?" Kaoru asked as she put on her clothes.

"Eh...you can say that" Rukk shrugged.

"This is awesome but I don't remember flying" She was expressing some happiness and frustration.

"Wait you don't remember? How weird...hmm actually if I think about it now, you didn't even realize you just stopped and was staring at nothing before. What could this mean?" Rukk sat down and then the bushes began to rustle and someone came out into the opening.

"That's because she is growing in power my dear boy. Every time she blacks out, the power level she consumes throughout time here, adds to the rest of her powers. Princess Kaoru's powers are not fully gained but within time she will be the most powerful human no one has ever seen!" Dimowki smiled at Kaoru and nodded at Rukk and then left.

"Rukk" Kaoru sighed.

"Yes?" Rukk gazed into her eyes.

"Where is the mirror that connects this era to mine?" She smiled weakly and got closer to him.

"It's northeastern from here I guess. Maybe a little more east but I'll take you right now if you want" Rukk was puzzled but didn't bother to question her.

"I'd like that" She walked in front of him and looked straight into his blue eyes and her lips glittered in the moon light.

He stared at her lips for a second and then back into her brown eyes. He gulped and placed her on his back and ran towards the mystical mirror that led to her time in Tokyo. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She could feel his breathing from his back and his breath was heavy. She was still as he glided through the forest and he looked back at her calm face from time to time. The moon shone down on them and kept over head as always and in its background, glistened the stars, showing off their shine. It was like a show that you can see every night and see the same thing or something new. Crickets and frogs took up sound in the back ground and sometimes the wind itself joined in by making the mighty trees waver with. In matter of minutes, the two arrived at the spot where the mirror was placed. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the moon in the reflection. She smiled and it became mesmerizing until Rukk lowered down for her to get off. She did and she stepped over to the mirror and stared at herself and Rukk could be seen in the background. He watched her closely and then she turned around to him and he looked back at her. She looked confused and unsure of herself and Rukk couldn't think of anything to say to make her not confused and unsure.

"Rukk can I be - can I be alone for a while to think?" Kaoru smiled gently and her face glowed like an angel to him.

"Sh...sure. What ever you want my Princess" he smiled back and jumped in the air while performing a back flip into the woods.

"_Okay then...what am I to do? I don't want to fail these demons. They are counting on some hero Princess and I can't even pass on being a good daughter, sister, and defiantly a student. How the hell am I suppose to save them if I can't even save myself. It doesn't make any sense and more like a wannabe dream. I can't stay here. I have to go back and not come here. They can manage without me and if they can for fifteen years then that wont be a problem_" Kaoru said to herself and looked back for where Rukk had gone to. "_Good-bye Rukk. I'm sorry I'm letting you and everyone down but if I stay I wont succeed. I just know it_" She took in a deep breath and got closer and the mirror shook.

She gasped but then she reached her hand out and it went right throw. She walked further until she was completely in and then she ended back to the old shrine she had gone the morning of the whole thing. She could hear cars and all different familiar sounds she had come accustom to. She smiled and ran towards where she knew the door was. She opened it and it was dark and the city buildings glowed with its lights. Street lights lit up perfectly and cars with their high beams and such passed on by. She jumped up and down while clapping her hands and smiled brightly. She looked back at the mirror and frowned, she liked the fact she could travel back to the era of the warring states but she was also scared to go back. What would happen if the mirror wasn't here and she wasn't able to go back if she even wanted to? She walked over to the mirror and touched the rim of it and she could feel a pulse. She repeat that she wished she could make the mirror smaller and then it happened, the mirror glowed and she was sent back a little. The mirror wasn't visible because of the beaming light and then it was dark again. The mirror was some what smaller more like half what it was, but still too heavy for her to travel back to the house. She tried it again but nothing happened. She wasn't strong enough and she practically used up all the power that she conjured up.

"How am I suppose to bring this home?" She sank to her knees and let her body loose.

_To be continued... _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sanity or Insanity?

Kaoru stared at the mirror and then she came to decide to just leave it here. The shrine had been here for many years already and wasn't destroyed, so what makes it that it's going to be gone the next day? She laughed at herself for worrying so and then exited the mini shrine she had been in for too long. Kaoru walked down the little path that led to the gate and opened it up to the street. She walked down the side walk thinking on what had happened to her for the last couple of days. She had spotted a strange boy on the way to school, followed him to a mini shrine, and found a large mirror that linked this time to the past. She was alone for a while until the strange boy and his brother had found her sleeping in the forest. Kaoru had found out that she was more then an average teen, but a Princess to put it simple and it was crazy at first but then she was actually starting to believe. That's why she had to leave the Feudal Era, if she had stayed, she was afraid to lose and disappoint everyone. The look on Dimowki's face when he first laid eyes on her, he was full of joy and all the rest of the wolf demons were happy that their Princess had come home but what expression should they express if she should fail? That's something she didn't want.

Kaoru began to slow down until she came to a complete halt. She looked behind her and could see the gate to the shrine faintly. She didn't know why but couldn't help feel so guilty that she could cry. Wasn't because deep down she knew she belonged there with them? Or was it because she was sick and tired of letting people down. When her father died in a battle against the Chinese, her mother was mourning for months and Kaoru didn't comfort her. She felt responsible for her father's death and didn't want her mother to know. Mani was there sometimes for their mother but mostly out with her friends, doing what ever pleased them. But after a couple of months, Kaoru broke down and cried along with her mother, and their mother and daughter relationship had grown stronger. Kaoru kept on walking and then she arrived at her little home on the corner of Rumiko Avenue, where the lights were out. She walked up to her bedroom window, opened it up, and slipped in without a single sound. She swung her covers over and found something she wouldn't suspect. Mani was sleeping in her bed and now what should she do? She panicked and just slipped in slowly and closed her eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?" out of the blue, a small murmur came from Mani.

"You're awake?" Kaoru began to sweat.

"Where the hell have you been Kaoru? Mom and I have been worried sick for the last two days. You just took off on the way to school and disappeared on me. You haven't called or came home. Where did you go?" Mani sat up turned on the lamp on the night stand.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me" Kaoru sat up as well.

"Try me" Mani crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees.

"Mani what is all the talking in there?" Tamyoi came in and froze as she saw Kaoru sitting in bed with Mani.

"She's home mom. She just got in" Mani mumbled.

Tamyoi walked over to the bed and stared into her daughter's eyes. She rose her hand and smacked Kaoru in the face. Kaoru was set back and was shocked as ever. She lifted her hand and placed it on the spot where it stung. Tears began to over take her and they trickled down upon her soft skin to the edge of her chin. Tamyoi became weak in the knees and dropped to the ground while taking Kaoru in her arms. She stood on her knees and hugged her daughter tight. Kaoru was stunned and then gave into the hug. She could understand her mother's anger and sadness. She was gone for just enough time to make her mother so worried. Mani slithered by and got out of the bed to exit out of the room. Kaoru watched Mani as she did this and gave her a sad look and Mani saw it. She waved and left the room to go comfort her own bed in her own room. Kaoru closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly in her mother's arms and then Tamyoi set her down and covered her daughter in the blanket. Kaoru had the most amazing days of her life and she gave it all up and that took a little bit of her energy out of her so she fell asleep easy.

"Did she say anything to you when she was discovered?" Tamyoi walked into Mani's room and began to babble her mouth.

"Oh, mom. I'm tired. Can't we play twenty questions tomorrow when I'm actually able to focus?" Mani turned over to face the wall instead of her mother.

"So she did tell you where she was and what she was doing then" Tamyoi sat on the end of her oldest daughter's bed.

"You're so damn persistent aren't you? And no she didn't tell me where she was and what she was doing because she said I wouldn't believe her even if she told me. I'm not sure what that means but please mom, let me go to sleep. We'll ask her tomorrow at breakfast or something" Mani buried her self under her covers.

"Oh, okay. Fine don't tell me anything since I was the one worrying and crying while your sister decided to disappear" Tamyoi's voice cracked a little and then she was gone.

"Thank God she is gone!" Mani lastly said and fell right to sleep.

The midnight moon shone with brightness and the stars around it shone with plain to them. The wind in Kaoru's room was left open and the curtains that surrounded it wavered in the incoming wind. Kaoru shivered from the wind and covered her body with the comfort of the blanket even more. Her face became buried into the pillow below her head and she scrunched up like a worm or something. The moon lowered and then finally disappeared when the sun began to rise behind Mount Fuji. The great mountain in the distance received a beautiful light of colors that made it even more significant than it could ever be. White fluffy clouds were placed in the blue sky and the sun was a bright yellow light that brightened the whole city of Tokyo. Morning swept throughout Tokyo and the morning sun seeped through Kaoru's curtains like usual and she had awakened.

She sat up straight and placed a hand on her forehead and then got out of bed slowly. Was it all a dream? Did she dream all that nonsense last night and just waking up now. It had to be because it was so childish of her to dream about her being some Princess and having to save people. It was the only thing she could come up with. She went over to the window and opened the curtain all the way and stared at the city in front of her. The busy cars and people along the streets, buildings shining from the golden sun, and the sound of airlines over head. She was home and this is where her reality was kept. She began to hum a little melody and danced around and around, till she almost fell on her ass. She finally got dressed and she wore a white t-shirt with light blue jeans and kept her long black hair straight. She put on some black eye liner and that was it. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and then frowned. In her supposedly dream, she had fallen into a mirror and was transported to a world she could never imagine to look upon. She could remember the last thing she said to the guy she dreamt about, and she could remember his face and the adorable eyes he gave her when he looked at her. Kaoru touched the mirror and nothing happened, she smiled and chuckled at this and then was off to the kitchen. She waltzed in with a great big smile and sat down at the table, awaiting for her breakfast.

Mani came in shortly and looked at her sister with a puzzled expression. She was happy? And why is she giving a grin so big? Mani took her seat and looked at her mother, who was busy at the stove. Kaoru began to hum and it was beginning to get on Mani's nerves and she was about to lash at her sister. Tamyoi came over and placed a plate in front of each daughter. Kaoru tug in and complemented their mother like always. Tamyoi began to wonder about her daughter and she wanted to know what was going on with her. After they finished, Kaoru stood up and began to leave the kitchen until Mani had stopped her from doing so. Tamyoi froze at this.

"What that hell Kaoru!" Mani shouted.

"What did I do now?" Kaoru stopped and turned to Mani's angry self.

"Aren't you going to tell us where you've been for the last two days?" her sister demanded.

"Huh? I've been here always except when I'm in school. What are you talking about?" Kaoru's eye brow rose and the other sank.

"Is she on drugs or what? She's out of control mother" Mani walked over to Kaoru and began to pull on her hair.

"MANI! Get off her!" Tamyoi shouted and Mani let go.

"That is enough. If Kaoru doesn't want to speak to her own mother with what she does then so be it. She can stay in her room until she does. Until then, Mani don't you even dare hurt her if she doesn't say anything" Tamyoi broke into tears and walked out of the room.

"You mean I didn't dream that dream?" Kaoru's eyes went wide and she sank to her knees.

"You thought you dreamt the whole disappearance then? You where gone for two days and mom has been worried sick. Kaoru you decide to come home last night and not tell her where you were and then today act like nothing happened. What is the matter with you girl?" Mani crouched down and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I thought my whole experience in that time was a dream and I didn't mean to hurt you both. I didn't know how to get home but I did find my way home and now I don't know what is reality and make believe" Kaoru's head faced downward and continued that way.

"Time? You mean you traveled in time? Oh my goodness you have lost it!" Mani's arms flew up in the air as she stood up.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me if I had told you. But still you don't know the whole story" Kaoru stood up as well and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well at least you remember our conversation we had last night after you came in through your own window" Mani sighed. "I suggest you to start talking to me before mom starts to call a psychologist or something. You can tell me anything you know. You don't have to hide anything from me and that's what I'm here for. Isn't it?"

"Yeah but it's going to totally sound idiotic to you so why bother?" Kaoru's put her hand on the back of her head and smiled.

"Just tell me already!" she was becoming impatient.

"Oh just leave me alone Mani. It's non or your business anyways" Kaoru left the kitchen and ran to her room down the hall and just the door.

"Open the damn door Kaoru!" Mani walked to her door and began to pound on it.

Kaoru opened the door and walked to her bed and sat down. Mani came in and sat next to her sister who was very confused at the moment. Mani was silent, ready for her sister to tell her what had happened to her in the past two days that she had disappeared. There was many things Mani could guess but she felt that this one was different. She interlocked hands and sat them on her lap, still waiting for a story to hear. Kaoru looked at her sister and knew that she wasn't going to leave her alone until she told her crazy story. She could just picture Mani making fun of her everyday of her life that she was crazy enough to think she had traveled through time, but that wasn't all. She was claimed to be some Princess and was meant to save demons from some villain demon, Darmoru. Kaoru sighed, and began to talk.

"Okay fine! If you want to know so bad, then what ever. Just don't make fun of me because I can prove it" Kaoru pointed her pointer finger in Mani's face and she had backed up.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Just tell me now" Mani crossed her arms and was ready to listen.

"Well, on the corner of that what ever street we were on, I spotted some weird dressed fellow on the other side of the street. I was curious and just followed him to some mini shrine on some strange street I've never been through" Kaoru showed different emotions as she got into her own story. "Anyways, I followed him in but when I got into the shrine, he was gone! I searched for a door, window, escape root through the floors, and there was nothing. I fell and found a really big Buddha holding a large mirror in front of me. I gave up but decided to go back and I don't exactly know what happened, but I must have spaced out because I went right through the mirror. And I don't mean breaking it, I mean going into the mirror and not going through it. I guess I was going through the stream of time to another time period, and I did. The feudal era, and there I met two guys" Kaoru smiled as she said 'guys' because she was thinking of Rukk.

"Whoa, okay let me get this straight" Mani implied. "You're telling me you followed some stranger and you went through a mirror that was some kind of portal to another time? Is that all? Or is there more to this insanity?" Mani was shocked but didn't really show much of it.

"I'm afraid so. Well anyhow, they are wolf demons. They appear human but have some wolf likeness to themselves. Like pointy ears, fangs, more then ten times stronger in their ability of smell, hearing, and running. It's amazing. I also met their leader and he told me that I was a Princess that was going to save them from some demon named Darmoru" Kaoru was ready for the laughs but non came from Mani.

"If you're a Princess, then what the hell does that make me?" Mani grunted.

"I think you are my protector" Kaoru spat out but didn't even think that Mani was before until now.

"Okay I'm done asking silly questions to silly things" Mani stood up quickly and began to leave until Kaoru talked.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me and you said you would. What the hell happened? Do you need proof? I'll give you proof if you need it. Just come with me to the mini shrine and help me get the mirror home" Kaoru's voice had tension to it and Mani was feeling bad.

"Fine then let's go. Go in my car and I'll be right there" Mani smiled and once Kaoru left, she collapsed onto the bed and closed her eyes, thinking how insane this was going to be.

Mani got up and was out the door in matter of minutes. She could see Kaoru's smiling face through the window of the car and she just rolled her eyes at this. She got in the car and started up the car. She adjusted her mirrors and then she put the car in reverse and started to pull out of the drive way. Once they were on the street, Mani put it back on drive and they started down the road of Rumiko Avenue, and then turned on the road where Kaoru had disappeared to days ago. They drove a little down the unfamiliar street and came to a halt, when Mani saw the mini shrine her sister had told her about. She couldn't believe it, the shrine was there but now its all on if Kaoru could really pass through time like she said she could. Mani parked her car on the side curb, and Kaoru hopped out of the car and was already half way down the path that led to the shrine. Mani was speechless but kept forward to make her sister happy. They got to the door and Kaoru opened it. It was dark like before and Kaoru came prepared this time and brought a large flash light for them. She shined the flashlight to the back and a Buddha came into the picture and so did the mirror. Except the mirror was being held, it was leaning on the Buddha and it wasn't large like Kaoru had said. Kaoru smiled nervously and said she had shrunk the mirror with little of her powers before she left the shrine for home. Mani sank to her knees and shook her head in disbelief. It was just too idiotic for belief. She looked at her sister and Kaoru was frowning. Kaoru looked at the mirror and crouched in front of it. She touched the mirror part of it and it was solid. Mani looked at her watch, that glowed bright for her to see the numbers, it was nine o'clock and she could have been in bed sleeping still instead of doing this.

**Back in the Feudal Era:**

"Kaoru? Oh no she went back home!" Rukk came out and stared at the mirror.

"You lost the Princess all ready brother?" Rakoru came out from the brushes and slapped Rukk on the back.

"NO! She just went back home" Rukk frowned.

"Then go get her, baka" Rakoru shoved his brother in front of the mirror.

"I was just about to do that, so you didn't have to push me" Rukk shot back.

"Will you just go get her already. Dimowki wont be please if he finds out that you lost our only hope to being saved from the bastard Darmoru" Rakoru closed his eyes and then opened one of them to see what his brother was going to do.

Rukk walked right into the mirror but was rejected and was shot backward with a large thrust of power. Rakoru stumbled back and then stood up straight, laughing at his brother's rejection. He this time went into the mirror but was also rejected and landed next to his brother.

"What the hell happened?" Rakoru asked his brother who was getting back up shortly he had fallen.

"Something is wrong with the other mirror in her time. It's unbalanced some how. She must have made the mirror a different size or I would have been able to pass through already. Humph" Rukk was standing and helped his brother up.

"Now what?" Rakoru dusted the dirt off his clothing.

"We have to tell Dimowki or we wont ever get her back and we will suffer under Darmoru's abusive power" Rukk began to head out and Rakoru following.

"He is not going to be happy with you Rukk" Rakoru stated.

"ME? What did I do?" Rukk shouted.

"You let her near the damn mirror and she went through to her time because you are so damn stupid!" Rakoru implied and they nothing else was said because it was sort of Rukk's fault and he didn't want to argue anymore.

**Back with Kaoru and Mani: **

"Come on Kaoru. You showed me, now let's go. You must have passed out from bad odor or just hit your head while you were in here. You probably hit your head so bad, that it knocked you out for two whole days. That must have happened" Mani said and began to leave.

"I didn't! I went through the damn mirror. Can't you just believe me on this for once. Can't you be the big sister and help me on this. Help me get this mirror back home and I'll show you that I can pass through the dumb mirror!" Kaoru was hysterical.

"That would be stealing Kaoru. This isn't our shrine so let's go home now" Mani replied hatefully.

"This shrine was abandoned and so we can take the damn mirror. Now help me get it into your car and home" Kaoru continued to shout as she clutched the rim of the mirror on each side. "Why can't this mirror just be it's normal size and then I can pass?" with that the mirror began to glow, along with Kaoru.

"Kaor..Kaoru?" Mani's eyes went wide and the light conjured up from Kaoru became blinding. "Kaoru stop! Stop with this! You are beginning to scare the crap out of me!" Mani fell on her back and stayed down till the light had gone.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The light had died down and Mani looked where her sister and the mirror were. She struggled up and then started to walk towards her sister. Kaoru was still hanging on to the mirror with a blank expression and there was no light to her eyes once again. Mani was startled and backed up until she met with the wall. She leaned against the wall behind her and stared at her sister's face. Was Kaoru really telling the truth or was this just a gag to frighten her? Either way it was working and she didn't like one bit of it. It was some what dark and the only light that was seen, was the sunlight shinning into the shrine from the opened door. She wanted to run away and leave her sister here but her legs were stiff and she couldn't move for the very first time. She felt as if her feet were glued to the floor and she wasn't able to move. She began to sweat and her fear was growing by the moment. Her heart ached for some strange reason and her mind was going in a million directions. What was happening?

Kaoru was lifeless at the moment. The light in her eyes were gone like the other times and something ran through her veins that made her cold all over. Her grip on the mirror was still tight and then her hands loosened up. Her fingers were red and her hand was pulsing like never before and her veins felt like they were boiling inside her. She was conscience in her mind and she wanted to come out of it but couldn't just yet. She finally came through and her eyes regained their light and she blinked several times till she saw Mani's frightened face. She gulped and then looked at the mirror she still held in her hands. Her fingers felt like they were on fire from her grip and she finally let go. The mirror was back at it's original size and Kaoru couldn't believe it. She had thought that her powers had been all used up but she must have had a little power in her for her to do this. She smiled and then looked at Mani again. This time Mani looked a little more relaxed and she walked and knelt next to Kaoru. She swallowed hard and then gave out a great sigh of believe and amazement. Kaoru began to laugh for no reason and then Mani joined in. They didn't know why but they had the giggles and couldn't stop.

They stopped the silliness and Mani and Kaoru came to their senses at last. They picked up the mirror and brought it over to Mani's car at last. They placed it on top of the car and strapped it down for security and then they were off to the house. Mani drove home in a hurry and Kaoru couldn't wait to place it in her room for her to have and to keep. The ride was in silence because they were afraid to say something stupid and really there wasn't much to say. Mani just witnessed something she could never dream of and she did. Kaoru was telling the truth and it was a very scary thought to her but she kept her mouth shut just in case something she didn't want to come out or say something the wrong way. They arrived at the house and their mother wasn't home so it was a big relief for both of the girls. They detached the mirror from the car top and carried it the house to Kaoru's room. The girls stood the mirror against a unoccupied wall in Kaoru's room and Kaoru could only keep her eyes on the mirror. Mani sat down on the floor and stared at the mirror as well until Kaoru touched the rim of it and looked down at her.

"Well...?" Mani murmured.

"Well what?" Kaoru's eye brows sank.

"Aren't you going to show me how this stupid magic mirror works and travel to some weird land?" Mani shrugged.

"Oh, well um I'm not sure I can right now. I sort of ran away from them and I don't think it's a good time for me to go back. I just can't leave and then just come back" Kaoru backed up until her butt met with the bed's edge.

"So we stole the mirror for nothing then? How boring can you get my god?" Mani jumped up to stand and then stepped in front of the mysterious mirror before her.

"Let me give it a try then" Mani stretched out her hand but didn't get far from Kaoru stopping her from doing so. "What the hell are you doing Kaoru?" Mani yanked her hand away from Kaoru's grip.

"Stopping you from going to that hell!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Mani you wont be able to survive in that era. Demons and all kinds of extroninary things that can eat you in a sec! Plus only I can pass through. There's only a certain kind of people who can pass through this cursed mirror. Your tempts will be futile" Kaoru pointed at the mirror, pointing at her image.

"Then why did you stop me genius if I can't pass through the damn mirror? You dimwit!" placed her hands on her hips and tilt her head to the side.

"I don't know! I guess I panicked" Kaoru sat on her bed and looked out her window.

Small fluffy white clouds passed through the bright blue sky, and the sun shinning on the other side of the city. The shadows of the trees and houses faced east and soon the sun would switch sides and the shadows would be on the other side of where it was before. Airlines passed through the sky frequently and the sound of trucks, the train, cars, buses, and any other kind of transportation buzzed on by the house with a sound. Kaoru continued to look out the window and saw cars and such pass by fast and people on foot were seen. She watched their facial expressions and body movements towards each other and smiled. She loved this world but some how she cared and respected the feudal era. She may not have seen much but what she could tell, people and demons had to be on their toes from enemies. That was the way of life back then, full of danger and excitement and the all had to handle it. When she entered the wolf demon tribe den, she saw a family and there wasn't any fighting so it was nice. How could so many demons stand one another and keep harmony in play? It amazed her actually. She just didn't say anything to it.

She looked back at Mani, who was coming to her for company. She sat slowly on a spot near her sister and she smiled meekly. She could tell that Mani was concerned because they way she looked at her this morning and right now. She frowned and began to go into a deep thought until Mani placed her hand on her shoulder. She got up and then stepped right in front of the mirror. She had to go back because it was unfair for those demons to suffer for so long and then they finally have their savior back and then she leaves them without saying anything. She stared at her sister through the mirror and Mani jumped up.

"What are you doing now?" Mani pushed her sister to the side a little and her face came close to the mirror's glass.

"I'm going to go back. I owe them at least a good-bye or something. It was rude of me to just leave like this and now I'm feeling a bit guilty. I have to do something" Kaoru grabbed a hold of the mirror's rim and moved in front of it.

"I'm coming with you then!" Mani was starting to get annoyed of being left in the dark.

"NO!" Kaoru looked back at Mani and her grip on the rim of the mirror tightened.

"Why not! And don't give me that crap about there being demons and such!" Mani was about to kill someone.

"You are just jealous that I am needed and...and..." Kaoru let go of the mirror and once she did, Mani grabbed her by the hair, and the battle was on.

**--------**

Rukk and Rakoru were just leaving the area until the mirror flashed a bright light for a few moments and then died down quickly. Rukk ran over to the mirror and clutched the rim of it and stared into his reflection. He squinted and then he knew in an instant that he could finally pass through the mirror again. Rakoru was puzzled and then joined his brother in the staring thing. Rukk elbowed Rakoru in the ribs and he backed up with his hand covering his rib. Rukk went straight into the mirror and disappeared within it, traveling hundreds of years to the present and also into Kaoru's bedroom.

The mirror glowed and he arrived to the other side of the mirror. He wasn't in the shrine where he usually came out of but it was different. Light wasn't a problem, strange things covered the room, and Kaoru and her sister Mani were pulling each other's hair in the foreground. He blinked twice and watched the two, continuously pulling on one other's hair and the scratching to the fragile skin. They scratched the other with their nails and pinching to the arms didn't do much damage except with exclusive pain. They finally stopped until they noticed Rukk staring at them with his arms crossed, leaning against the blank wall with the mirror on it.

"Ru...Rukk!" Kaoru began to fix her hair and then she rubbed her arms that were in flicking pain.

"Princess...are you okay?" Rukk walked over to her and stared down into her hazel eyes.

"Wow, Princess. What the hell am I then? The Queen of England?" Mani pulled Rukk away from Kaoru and grasped his muscles.

"Mani!" Kaoru pushed her away from Rukk.

"I was kidding my god! Someone is protective over this dude" She smiled and soon it became a laugh.

"Wh-What?" Rukk blushed and then he leaped up as high as he could, before hitting the ceiling and landed on Kaoru's unmade bed.

"Tsk, tsk little sis! You're in love with...with what ever he is, cat person" She slapped her hand on her sister's back, and a loud thump was heard.

"I'm a wolf demon thank you very much" he showed a little annoyance but his face softened when he looked at Kaoru's smiling face.

"ANYWAYS!" Kaoru said loudly, making sure nothing would be said that didn't have anything to do with Rukk's arrival. "So Rukk, how come you're here? Did your leader summon you here to get me?" Kaoru was scared but then she wasn't.

"Actually he doesn't know and that's why I came to get you before he did" he put it simple. "But how come you fled to your time when you know we have been waiting for you for fifteen years. How come you abandoned us. We need you" Rukk walked over to Kaoru and held her hands.

**-----------------**

"Come on Rukk! How long is it to just grab the Princess and flea back into the damn mirror?" Rakoru was pasting back and forth in front of the mirror, that led to a time in the future. "That's it, I'm in!" Rakoru walked straight into the mirror and ended up in Kaoru's bedroom, just in time.

"Rakoru?" both Rukk and Kaoru said.

"YES!" Mani jumped in the air and clapped her hands like an idiot.

"Mani are you okay? I never saw you spas out like this" Kaoru placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Earth to Kaoru. Major hottie in play!" Mani grab onto Rakoru's arm and stared into his eyes.

"Well...well, hello!" Rakoru took Mani's wondering hands into his and stared back at her.

"Oh my god. Two idiots in love with each other. What a perfect match" Both Kaoru and Rukk's eyes were dull at the site of their sibling idiotic actions. "**_Well that means Rukk wont be bothered by Mani_**" Kaoru smiled slightly at this thought.

"Where have you been all my life!" Mani was practically drooling over Rakoru's looks.

"In a world you can't even begin to imagine" Rakoru responded.

"Oh give me a break! This is like retard meets dumbo" Kaoru pulled Mani to the side to talk to her.

"What do you want!" Mani crossed her arms.

"Mani will you come to your senses! What about your boyfriend? Hmm? Going to just forget about him just like that?" Kaoru gave Mani a weird look.

"Okay maybe I was being a little retarded with the whole thing about 'where have you been all my life', but he is definitely cute and-" Mani was feeling stupid.

"Yeah well I guess you watch too many dumb love movies because it's surely gone to your head" Kaoru was flipping out for no reason.

"Wow. Why are you so angry? Well, more like you're nervous" Mani shrugged.

"Oh my, you're right. Their presence has me all worked up for nothing. I guess I'm just scared to go back" Kaoru sank to her knees and Mani crouched down next to her.

"I guess all that pressure of being a Princess of whatever and whatever responsibilities gone to YOUR head" Mani smiled meekly and then looked at the two puzzled wolf demon boys.

"Can we go back now? I'm getting bored in this stupid era already" Rakoru smiled at Mani and she smiled back.

"Mani can't pass through though" Kaoru reminded them.

"I think I can missy" Mani stood up and placed left hand on her hip and her right on her chest.

"Go on and make a complete fool of yourself Mani" Kaoru crossed her arms as she bounced up.

"Humph! I think I just may do that" Mani sighed and walked directly to the mirror to see if she could actually pass.

"This is a waste of time" Rukk complained.

"Thanks for your support" Mani said sarcastically.

"You have my support" Rakoru wrapped his arm around Mani's shoulder.

"I think I'm going to be sick now" Kaoru replied with her holding her stomach.

"Watashi mo! (**means-me too**)" Rukk stood beside Kaoru.

"Will you just trust me. I have a strong feeling inside that is telling me that I am able to go through this stupid mirror. I can't really explain but my mind and gut is telling me to go through the damn mirror so stop doubting jeez!" Mani shouted and then Kaoru's bedroom door swung open.

Rukk and Rakoru ran right into the mirror before they were spotted and there stood, Tamyoi, their mother. Kaoru placed a fake smile on and so did Mani. Tamyoi's eyes drifted to the site of the mirror that was leaning on the naked wall before her. She walked herself in and walked in front of the mirror. She smiled, seeing her two daughters in the background of her reflection. Both of them with guilty expressions and had no idea what to do next this moment. What were they going to say? God knows how Tamyoi, their mother would react if they told her about Kaoru's amazing, most unbelievable tale. For the most part she would just react like Mani did the first thought of this whole ideal.

"So what have two been up to?" Tamyoi just had a great big smile plastered on her face.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -News and Tomorrow

"Oh nothing really. Just found an old mirror I can use to myself" Kaoru quickly said.

"Very resourceful. Saves me the trouble of buying you one. Nice job" Tamyoi smiled and sat on the bed, patting a spot next to her, meaning to sit down.

Both Mani and Kaoru responded and sat along the side of the bed, tempting not to make their mother unsuspicious for their actions. There was a pause, a long silence between them, until Tamyoi began to hum to herself, thinking of how she should tell her daughters her news. The teens looked at one another, confused, and eager to know what was up with their mother. What ever it was, it seemed to be nothing to do with the mirror. Mani began to stroke her pony tail, making sure it was nice and neat for her. Kaoru kept twisting her foot half way and back on the ground, biting her lip, and beginning to sweat. Finally with not a moment to spare, Tamyoi jumped up and stood right in front of her daughters. Both of them were startled and sat up straight until their muscles gave out and relaxed them.

"Girls I have some important news" Tamyoi began.

"Don't tell me you are going on a date again!" Mani crossed her arms.

"Yeah, the last guy took you to a strip club" Kaoru made a face and shivered. "What a creep he was!" Kaoru sighed.

"He had no respect for women. I can't believe you even agreed to go out with him. Imagine the embarrassment you suffered. You couldn't even look at a hot guy for months!" Mani stated.

"I would have to defiantly die if I wasn't able to look at another man. Uh, what torture" Kaoru agreed.

"Not to mention when a guy that is really cute, talks to you, you won't be able to even look at him and totally blow it" Mani rolled her eyes and Tamyoi began to tap her feet in annoyance.

"Are you girls done?" Tamyoi placed her hands on her hips and her foot tapped even more.

The girls stopped their babbling and stared at their mother's serious face. They new what was coming next, after they made their statements.

"Listen here and listen now, I'm not going out with a guy. Yes he was a creep and all but making me look like a fool doesn't make it right to start up a conversation" her foot relaxed and stayed on the ground.

"Then what else is there?" the sisters blinked with confusion.

"I'm going on a cruise!" Tamyoi smiled and her eyes were closed as she placed her right arm on her cheek.

"What!" Kaoru jumped from her spot.

"Wait? You are going on a cruise? What about us?" Mani asked as one of her eye brows rose and the other one sank.

"Well it's for my job. All staff that has worked double shift for three years, receives a free get away cruise for a month!" Tamyoi replied.

"**Yes! Now I can go back to the Feudal Era, straight things out, and come back before mom comes home**" Kaoru smirked at his thought and hugged her mom for her achievement.

"What are you so happy about?" Mani whispered as she crossed her arms.

"Shhhhh!" Kaoru gave a deadly glance.

"Will you girls be a dear and come to the store with me to buy you a month supply of food. I'm leaving tomorrow" Tamyoi broke from the hug and headed out the door and then she was gone.

"Well?" Mani still wanted to know.

"It gives me a month to help "my people" and come back before mom comes home" Kaoru sat on the bed once again.

"Do you really think a month will be long enough? Consider you are working with demons!" Mani shouted and Kaoru quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"I actually don't know. I'm hoping to do what I can and I can't, I have to leave them" Kaoru's smile disappeared and looked down at the floor.

"Psst" a voice was heard and both sisters looked around in wonderment.

"Over here" another one was heard and this time they looked at the mirror.

"Rukk? Rakoru?" Kaoru walked towards the mirror and both boys came through the mirror.

"Are you coming now? Or what?" Rakoru was always the impatient one.

"We can't. Well we can but just not yet" Kaoru implied as she smiled at Rukk and he smiled back.

"Tomorrow our mom is leaving so we will come then. We promise" Mani giggled as Rakoru took her hand.

"We have to go now!" Rukk pulled Rakoru away and pushed him through the mirror.

"You don't have to go" Mani's bottom lip flipped a little.

"We have too! You're mom is coming" Rukk lastly said and disappeared within the mirror's reflection glass.

"Are you girls just going to sit there and let me pick what you girls are going to eat? Or do you want to pick?" Tamyoi peered in and then they were off.

The day passed and night came. The cold crispy air, kept outside as the windows stayed shut and locked. The cold of the air created fog on the windows and the outside world was hard to be seen. Kaoru laid towards the mirror and stared at it for the longest time. She still didn't know what to make of this. She a princess? A savior? Passing through time by a mirror? Come on now this was just crazy but still it was very real. She covered herself with her blanket and she practically buried half her face into her pillow. The window curtains remained shut and little air seeped through the closed window. They were cheap and the cold always found a little crack to seep in. She finally fell asleep and the night went on quickly like per usual.

The sun came up and morning broke over the horizon. Kaoru and Mani got up at the same time as their alarm clocks were set off. They got ready and met their mom in the kitchen. Her bags and suit cases were all stacked at the front door and she was running around like a maniac. She made them breakfast and they ate in silence, trying not to make too much talk so that their mother wouldn't forget something. It was nine o'clock on the dot and they said their good-byes to their mother and she was off in a cab.

"Well there she goes!" Kaoru jumped up and down with excitement.

"Yeah I know!" Mani joined her. "Let's go! We have to get our own packing done" Mani implied.

"For what?" Kaoru didn't think what her sister had thought of.

"We're going to be in the Feudal what ever century, we need to pack cloths, make-up, hair stuff, and all that" Mani stated.

"Oh yeah" Kaoru laughed and then they got on packing.

10:35 A.M.

"Ready?" Kaoru was still doubting that her sister could possibly pass through the mirror.

"Hell yeah!" Mani replied and grabbed her book bag and purse.

"Isn't this perfect. Not too many things to bring" Kaoru said proudly but was ignored.

"Come on!" Mani rushed her and Mani went right through the mirror!

"Well I be damned! She actually passed!" Kaoru was shocked and then entered afterwards.

"I told you I could pass through the damn mirror" Mani taunted.

"Oh shut up" Kaoru murmured and they came out of the other end of the mirror.

"What took you lovely girls so long" Rakoru winked at Mani as soon as she caught her eye on him.

"Just had to see our mother leave, pack, and to just jump into a time that has the most cutest boys" Mani was being pathetic again.

"Dumbo" Kaoru mumbled.

"Kaoru we must leave now. Dimowki is awaiting for you to come back to us and your sister" Rukk implied.

"What are you talking about? Master Dimowki doesn't know about her sister coming here. Does he?" Rakoru's hairs stuck up like a sore thumb.

"What are you scared of?" Rukk asked his brother in concern.

"Never mind" Rakoru looked away and they started for the cave.

"Isn't this exciting!" Mani was full of energy and everyone just shook their heads.

"Oh yes exciting. Especially when you get chased by wolves!" Kaoru referred to when she got chased herself.

_To be continued..._

Sorry for all the talking but this is all I have to offer for now. I promise there will be more paragraphs in the next chapter .

3 iloveanimeinuyasha


End file.
